Spiderman 2099
Spiderman 2099 '''is a version of Spiderman from an alternate dimension. Biography Escaping Oscorp At the end of '''Rise Of Villains: Octavius'' ''an interdimensional experiment in Oscorp resulted in Spiderman 2099 being teleported into our dimension. He was kept in a cell by Oscorp until he escaped into the city. Seeing as in 2099 he was a vigilante, that is what he began to do in New York City. He caught a criminal and almost killed him before tying him up. Police Manhunt After catching two more criminals, the Police discovered what he was doing. A task force was sent after him, but he fought them off and disappeared. George Stacy placed a bounty on Spiderman 2099's head, but he stayed in hiding in an old warehouse. Eventually, he was confronted by a single Police Officer. When the Police Officer tried calling for backup, Spiderman 2099 smashed his walkie talkie. When the Officer made an attempt to shoot Spiderman 2099, the latter kicked him, inadvertently sending him flying out a window to his death. Meeting Gwen Stacy And Peter Parker Even though he did hurt people, he had never killed someone, so he went into the forests to hide. He was discovered by Gwen Stacy, who promised not to inform the police if he told her who he was. He refused but she did not ring the police. Later, he came into the city and met her again. Afterwards, he ran into Peter Parker, and was shocked, because he was an alternate version of Peter. He knocked Peter unconscious and took up his identity. Masquerading As Peter Parker He survived a week as Peter, while the real Peter went to the hospital to recover from his wounds, but he could hardly talk and he did not have any contact details. Eventually, Gwen figured out who he was, and she still didn't turn him in. He revealed the truth about where he came from, but before she could ask more questions, he ran away. Helping Fight Nova Later on, when Nova was working as a Vigilante, Spiderman 2099 returned to the city. He helped George Stacy defeat Nova when the vigilante went on a superpowered rampage, but he did not reveal what had happened to him since he was last seen. After arresting Nova, he took George onto the Helicarrier. Working With Shield Onboard the helicarrier, he introduced George to Agent Coulson. Spiderman 2099 was also sent to help George investigate Oscorp, and he figured out about A.I.M, although he did not tell George that. Instead he went straight to Coulson and told him. In the final episode of the series he returned to help Peter Parker as Spiderman, and the two of them defeated A.I.M and Oscorp with the help of George Stacy. Personality Spiderman 2099 is a loner by nature. He is not very talkative, and he has little to no sense of humour. The only person he truly has feelings for is Gwen Stacy, even though he keeps that secret. Seeing as he is from a completely different timeline, he is very out of place in our timeline, which is what made Gwen notice he was not the Peter she knew. Although he has similar talents and an identical IQ to Peter, he acts different around people, and when Flash Thompson made an attempt to beat him up while he was talking to Gwen, he simply grabbed Flash and almost beat him unconscious, but Gwen told him to stop. The other Peter would never beat Flash up, even by the time he gets his special ability. Physical Appearance Being Peter Parker from an alternate dimension, Spiderman 2099 looks almost identical to Peter, except for the fact that he has red eyes. He has floppy brown hair and pale skin. His main items of clothing is an altered version of the Spiderman suit that Peter eventually receives from Shield. He has a silver spider on his chest. His suit has huge red eyes and dark red arms and boots. The chest section is black, but the red arm colour continues around his back, where another silver spider sits. He also has blades that unsheathe from slits in the costume's wrists. They can detach and he can use them as swords. Abilities * '''Spider Senses: '''These help him sense danger from a long distance range. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''He uses this on multiple occasions, once he even helped stop a building collapsing until everyone had got out. * '''Free running/Acrobatics/Stealth: '''He is able to jump from rooftop to rooftop without using his webshooters. He can also sneak into Oscorp without being spotted. * '''Expert Hand-To-Hand Combatant/Martial Artist: '''Over the years, he trained himself in self defence and offence. * '''Peak Of Physical Condition: '''Spiderman 2099 is in top physical condition. Appearances | |[[Category:Characters]]||}}